All The Small Things
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: It's all the little things about that one special someone that you remember that make you miss them the most. Rated T simply for the bad language. I don't own Prince of Tennis! I hope you enjoy! 1794 words.


**Just something that came to mind. And don't worry, I promise I'm still working on **_**No Matter What, I'll Always Love You.**_** I just needed to get this down before it left me. XD**

**Please enjoy! And read and review!**

In the dark of his bedroom, lights off, curtains drawn, Niou Masaharu lay on his bed, one arm thrown over his eyes with the other draped over his stomach.

_The room was bright, sunlight streaming in through the large windows. Yagyuu Hiroshi sat on the couch in the middle of his bedroom, legs crossed under him with his fingers interlaced in his lap, staring off at something that was nothing._

The door opened quietly, bathing the dark space in artificial light. Niou immediately rolled over on his side, back facing the intruding brightness. "Masaharu?" It was his older sister's soft voice that broke the deafening silence. Niou hated that phrase. 'Deafening silence'. It didn't make sense. It was a contradiction. Then again, Niou himself was a contradiction.

_"Hiroshi?" Yagyuu, for some strange reason, had trouble deciding if it was his sister who stepped into the room, or his mother. Their voices were almost the same. And he wasn't paying attention anyway. He was distracted. "Hiroshi? Hey, Hiroshi! Listen to me." Oh, no, that was definitely his sister. His mother was much too polite to talk to him like that._

"Masaharu?" He felt a body sit beside him on his bed. His sister's soft hands brushed the hair away from his half-hidden face. "I know you're not sleeping. I watched you roll over."

_"Hiroshi, what's wrong?" His sister was only a few years younger than him. He was sixteen. She was fourteen. But she could tell something was wrong. He looked up at her, gold eyes distant behind his glasses. There was nothing wrong, he wanted to insist.. But he couldn't get his mouth to work to tell her that._

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Niou muttered, burring his face farther down into the blankets and pillows around him. He didn't want his sister to see him crying.

_"I'm fine." Yagyuu finally managed to say. "Why? Is there something you need help with?"_

"When you came in, you threw your stuff down, and stomped around, and bitched, and yelled, and then locked yourself up here. You wouldn't even come down when I told you I made you a gingerbread latte." Niou really liked gingerbread lattes...

_"You're not fine." She reached up and took off his glasses. "I can tell you're about to cry, Hiroshi." He wasn't sure how she knew that. Maybe it was sisterly intuition or something. But that was usually something that happened with twins. _

"I'm fine." Niou spat out the words like they were poison, shifting to try to get away from his sister's soft touch. He didn't want it. Any of it. He just wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask? ...Apparently.

_"Hey, Hiroshi. Tell me what happened. Why are you so upset? Did Niou do something? Do I need to kick some ass?" Yagyuu almost chuckled. Almost being the key word there. He simply shook his head instead._

"Obviously." She had the same amount of sarcasm and venom as Niou would of had if he'd been speaking. "Now tell me what's wrong. Is it Yagyuu? Certainly he didn't do something. He's such a sweet boy."

_"We... We broke up. Niou and I."_

"Yeah, well. We're not together anymore."

_There were no questions asked. She knew better. Niou and Yagyuu's relationship was much too twisted and complicated for her to even begin to understand. She simply laid her hand on his folded ones and smiled a little. "I'm sorry. You can cry, if you want. I'll understand."_

"Oh... Well... I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good kid. H-hey... Are... Are you crying?" Niou quickly snapped back with a retort about how he was Niou-fucking-Masaharu and he never cried. But the tears that decorated his cheeks said otherwise.

_"You know," she said softly, putting the glasses aside and reaching up to wipe away a few stray tears, "it'll be the little things you'll miss the most."_

She rolled Niou over and dabbed at his wet cheeks with her sleeve. "You'll miss the little things about him. Just the small things that shouldn't mean anything."

_He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "What do you mean?"_

"You don't make sense." Niou muttered, shying back away from her hand.

_"The little things." She pressed on. "Like, when Hiruma broke up with me, it was the little things I missed about him. The way he grinned like he was about to set a school on fire. And the way he totally contradicted that wicked smile with the way he handled small animals."_

"You know, like simple things. Small things. Things that wouldn't seem all that important. Know what I mean?"

_"You have the most horrible taste in guys, Ayame." He paused for several, extremely long seconds before speaking again. "You mean... Like how he would blow on his drink before drinking it, even if it was cold?"_

"No." Niou muttered quietly. "You're a freak." After a moment, though, he asked, "Like how he adjusts his glasses by the sides instead of in the middle?"

_"Um... That's kinda weird... But yeah. That's what I mean." Ayame smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead, continue."_

"Yes." She smiled a little. "Perfect. Keep going."

_"Like... The way he presses his tongue against the inside of his cheek to make his charm point stick out."_

Niou sat up a little. "The way he tests out the strings on his racket when he's nervous."

_"The way his hair looks when it isn't styled."_

"The way he slouches when he's supposed to be me."

_"The way he grins all lopsidedly when he's watching one of his pranks in action."_

"The way he taps his foot against the courts before he serves."

_"The way he hooks a finger in my belt loop when he's feeling a bit lonely."_

"The way he kisses my scars from years of street fighting."

_"They way he swings his hips when he walks to get attention... Come to think of it, that pisses me off sometimes."_

"The way he acts like he doesn't like my cat when he really does."

_"The way he stretches and distorts my name when he says it."_

"The way he's able to perfectly mimic my voice."

_"The way his face just lights up when he opens one of those Starbursts packages that only have two in them and they're both his favorite color."_

"The way I can look right at him and see me, even when we're not switched."

_"They way he's actually insecure, even though he won't admit it."_

"The way he talks to adults all politely then turns around and talks like I do."

_"His obsession with Rubik's cubes."_

"His ability to put up with me."

_"His thing for Sudoku puzzles."_

"The way he smirks when he's me."

_"The way he stares at his cat like it's the best thing in the world."_

"The way he tugs on the ends of my hair."

_"The way he changes accents in the middle of sentences."_

"The way he..."

_"The way he..."_

Niou suddenly blinked and frowned. "Um... I... I have to go." He stumbled out of bed, his feet catching on his blankets and tripping him up. He let out a long string of colorful curse words, some of which he probably made up on the spot. He pulled his jacket on over his bare torso and dashed out the door.

_"I need to go talk to him." Yagyuu stood up and slipped on his shoes, disappearing from the room in a bit of a rush, leaving his little sister sitting on the couch with a confused frown. She wasn't sure what happened, but she really hoped it was for the better._

~o~o~o~

Somehow, they knew exactly where to find each other. Not a single phone call had to be made. They just... They knew. Yagyuu simply knew he needed to head off towards the park. And Niou knew he needed to be under the huge Sakura tree. They just knew. It was as simple as that.

"Niou..."

Niou turned around. His breathing was visible in the cold night air. Stray tears were cold against his cheeks. He liked winter, he really did. It was his favorite season. He just enjoyed it more when he was actually wearing a shirt.

"Yeahgyuu..."

They both took hesitant steps forward. Slowly, carefully, until they were standing right in front of each other. Niou looped his fingers through Yagyuu's belt loops and pulled him closer so their breath mingled and their hips were touching.

Yagyuu knew what that meant.

"Niou..." He said softly, tangling his hands into the boy's soft white hair. It was down and feathery, and it fell into his golden eyes. Golden eyes that matched Yagyuu's. He loved it

He loved him.

And that's why they'd broken up in the first place. Yagyuu loved him. He made that clear. But Niou refused to say I love you.

"Yagyuu... Hiroshi... I'm sorry." Niou whispered. "I'm really sorry. I...I have commitment issues. I-"

"You don't believe in soul mates. Or true love."

"I don't believe that things like this can really last."

"Because you don't value yourself as a person. You don't think you're worth it."

"I'm not."

"Oh, but Masaharu... You _are_." Yagyuu murmured. He held Niou's face in between his hands and brushed away the stray tears with his thumbs. "You're more than worth it. For me, anyway. Because you're the only one who'd understand. God, you're the only thing I ever want. The only person I could ever ask for. I love you more than the entire universe. More than anything in the whole fucking planet. I don't love you because you're my life. I love you because you've _made yourself_ into my whole world."

"Hiroshi." Niou started crying again, and Yagyuu easily brushed away the tears. "I love you. I do. So, so much. I'm just... afraid. Afraid of loosing you. Afraid of finally accepting happiness just to have it torn away from me."

"I won't leave you. Never. Niou Masaharu, you are my whole entire world. Nothing will ever change that." He pulled Niou's face to his and kissed him. It was passionate, and hot. It warmed up their bodies and left them wanting more.

Niou pulled away and pressed his forehead against Yagyuu's. His hands framed Yagyuu's face, just like Yagyuu's did to him. "You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

**8D Hope you liked. Also:**

***Charm point:**

**It's basically a certain feature you like about yourself. Niou says his charm point is his beauty mark.**


End file.
